The invention relates to a monostable trigger arrangement.
The invention is based on the knowledge that in the case of a monostable trigger stage, it can occur that more pulses than foreseen are released as a result of disturbing pulses which are caused for example by potential fluctuations. This is not acceptable for many purposes. Thus for example, in the transformation of the output pulses of a phase segment control with pulse repeaters per half wave of the mains frequency, only one output pulse may be produced, since pulse repeaters can no longer be demagnetized, if a supersaturation occurs as a result of the double pulse formation.